Stuck Between Two Futbolers sergio of fernando
by ilovemedia18
Summary: Natalia Casillas was once in love with Sergio Ramos but then it all went to hell when Fernando moved in. What happes when Sergio wants her back? What if Fernando wants her? What happens then? Who will she pick? Will Iker approve of either one of his mates
1. You invited WHO?

I put the bags on the table, when I could here the guys coming down the hall.

"Hey Natalia! What'd you get?"

"Hola Fernando, I got everything you asked for plus I even bought a brand new goal since Iker put a hole in the last one."

"HEY! I didn't mean to!" He hugged me and let out a laugh.

"So, who all's coming over?"

"Me, Iker, you, Raul, Pepe, David."

"Is that all?" Fernando mumbled something and looked at Iker,

"And…um…Sergio." He finished in a whisper.

"Iker are kidding ME!"

"Natalia Casillas calm down." I could feel my blood boil. Fernando and I have been friends for years and he moved in with my brother Iker and I. Sergio and I were dating at the time and he was furious at the idea of it. He didn't trust me enough.

"I can't even believe that he agreed to come." I ran upstairs and shut my door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fernando pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew she wasn't happy about this. Sergio and she never saw eye to eye anymore. When I was down on my luck and couldn't handle being left alone after my bad break up with Olalla they insisted that I stay with them. Iker looked worried and was getting ready to head upstairs when I stopped him,

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to her." I made my way upstairs and opened her door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Natalia pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood looking out my window when I felt someone's arms wrap around me and Fernando put his head on my shoulder,

"Natalia, you need to talk him."

"Why. Why should I talk to him." He sighed and I put my head against his chest,

"Because you still love him. I know you do. And," He kissed me on the cheek before letting go, "He still loves you." A car pulled up in the drive way and one by one they all piled out. Raul, Pepe, David, and Sergio right behind them.

"Come on," He wiped my tears away and pulled me out the door.

"Hey! Qué pasa cica? (what's up girl)"

"Hola Pepe, Raul, David, Sergio." The name was bitter to say.

"Hey how about we play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Basketball anyone?"

"You all go ahead. I think I'll get the food ready." With that they went outside. All of them but one.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, but thanks for offering Sergio." I hated to attach "thank you" to his name, but I am civil. Most of the time.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Depends, can you talk and walk at the same time." I kept working.

"I don't like us not getting along; I wish we could get past what happened."

"So do you believe me then?"

"About what?"

"That I didn't cheat on you."

"Well…"

"Well what? Sergio Ramos, it's either yes or no, and choose your words wisely." He didn't say anything and there was an awkward silence,

"I really do love you…but…"

"But…"

"But, you and Fernando-" We were upstairs where no one could see us and my blood was boiling. I had had enough and I slapped him across the face,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fernando pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went back inside to get a drink of water and I heard shouting from upstairs. I headed upstairs and stood outside the room.

"Me and Fernando. There was never a me and Fernando! It's all in your head! I never cheated on you and I never would! But you can't get that out of your head can you. Just because Fernando is staying here with my brother and I doesn't mean anything! You are just too paranoid! Fernando is like a brother to me. I love you, and I would never cheat on you…"

She flew down the stairs and out the door. The beach was but a few blocks away. She always went to the beach when something was bothering her. I looked at Sergio and simply shook my head,

"Way to go Sergio."

"Please Fernando I don't want to hear it. Especially form you." I really wanted to hit him but instead I ran down the stairs and ran after her.


	2. alone time with my thoughts

I sat there as the waves rolled in and finally got up and started to walk. That's when I felt those familiar arms wrap around me. A small smile appeared on my face when he kissed me on the cheek,

"Fernando it's been three years and he still won't believe me."

"Natalia…don't worry. He doesn't understand. He'll come around eventually. He'll realize what a fool he was in letting the best thing he ever had go." It was getting dark and I could feel the rain coming down in small specks. We ran to an old shack Iker and I used to play in when we were kids. It had an old couch, a phone, a table, and some books. By now it was pouring and Fernando's hair was drenched. He pulled off his shirt and placed it over the table. He put his head against mine as the tears began to subside. He lied down on the couch and pulled me with him. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. His hand was running through my hair and we just lied there, waiting for the rain to subside. Finally after a about a half an hour the rain had gone and Fernando put his shirt back on and we made our way back to the house. By this time Sergio and the others were gone.

"Hola amoigos. Glad you're back. Natalia are you ok? I know it was hard." I smiled and gave my brother a big hug,

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just a lot to deal with it." He smiled and I told the boys I was going to take a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fernando pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Natalia made her way upstairs to take a shower. Iker said something about having to go to David's house and that it would just be Natalia and I, but my mind was else where. My mind was stuck back in that shack with me on the couch and Natalia with her head on my chest. Even in the rain with tears running down her face she looked beautiful. But I couldn't be falling for my friend's sister. Heck I shouldn't even be falling in love with my friends. Especially since I'm staying with them!

But it's been so long since I've actually been truly in love with someone. Olalla and I just couldn't handle it any more and got divorced. I still see Nora, not as much as I would like, but I still see her. Nora liked Natalia and so did Olalla. So I didn't have to worry about the ex or the daughter not liking her. And we have a lot of chemistry. It's just that, I play futbol with her brother. He trusts me so much, and she's still upset about the whole Sergio thing. I let out a sigh.

But…she is beautiful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Natalia pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A shower felt great. It felt like it washed all my worries away. All but one thought. The same thought that had plagued me at the shack and on the beach. Did I love Fernando? Or…did I still love Sergio? I mean yes I was ticked at Sergio, but we had a really good thing going and then he blew the whole thing. I'm so confused. What happened to Fernando being a brother? You don't date your brothers. Would you date Iker? Ew, no. But Fernando is different. He's not your brother. He's hot. He's sweet. He kisses you, holds you, and freakin lets you lay on his chest. WITH NO SHIRT! Ugh, I had to stop this. My thoughts were going crazy. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. And then I opened the door.

Only to find Fernando standing there.


	3. the paps and movies

To say I wasn't embarrassed would be a lie, but I was also comfortable around Fernando. But still, I'm a girl in a towel, and he's a hot guy. That's always going to be embarrassing. But I just had to play it cool.

"Hola Fernando."

"Hey Natalia." His face was slightly red and his eyes were locked with mine. They didn't move once. "Iker said he was going to David's house for a few days. Said something about watching a new horror movie or something and playing video games." I laughed,

"Figures, he's always doing something. I'm going to go get changed and go to that new movie "A-Team" tonight if you want to come with me."

"Sure, yeah that'd be fun." I went into my room and changed. I came back out in a t-shirt that said "Casillas" on the back with a number 1 on it. It was blue just like my brothers jersey. Fernando was standing at the bottom of the staircase. I slid down the railing and he caught me as I came down it. His arm around my waist and my hand on his chest. My face turned slightly red and I went to get my coat.

"So, are you ready?" He shook his head and we left the house. We got into the car and drove to the theater. The music was blaring and we both sang along laughing all the way. When we arrived at the theater we were, unfortunately, greeted by the paps. I let out an annoyed sigh and Fernando looked at me,

"I hate the paparazzi. They're a pain in the neck." He smiled and squeezed my hand,

"No problemo, (no problem) you have me." I smirked at him,

"And is that supposed to make me feel better?" He gave me a light push and we made our way to the ticket box. There was a girl behind the counter who saw us coming and quickly scrambled to make herself look cute for The Fernando Torres.

"Please Fernando behave this time, will you?" I whispered in his ear,

"Who me? Of course I'll behave." He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. Of course the press went wild. They always do,

"Fernando! Fernando!"

"Are you and Miss Casillas dating?"

"Miss Casillas are you and Fernando dating?"

"What does your brother Iker think of you two dating?" I let out a sigh and looked at Fernando who had a grin plastered to his face,

"Do you want to set them straight or shall I?" He smiled and paid for the tickets,

"Nah, let them be. Who cares?" I smiled and locked arms with him and went into the theater. It was slightly packed but the back was empty. We always sat in the back so we didn't draw a whole lot of attention. We sat down and the previews had already started. I got cozy and half way through the movie I became really sleepy. I put my head down on Fernando's shoulder and by the end of the movie I was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fernando's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half way through the movie I felt Natalia's head on my shoulder. She was asleep. I put my head on hers and her hair smelled of vanilla and lilac. God I learned to love that smell. I shut my eyes and began to loose interest in the movie. She was really starting to get me. No, I couldn't be falling for my best friend's sister. It just wasn't right. But being around her was just the opposite. It felt so right to be with her. Life seemed less stressful. But dating your best friend's sister, who happens to be the best goalkeeper in all of Spain, would just be even more hectic. I let out a sigh and slowly I drifted out of consciousness.


	4. Well this is awkward

When I woke I found that we were still in the theater, but the movie was over. I noticed that my head was on Fernando's shoulder and that Fernando was asleep as well.

"Fernando…Fernando…"

"Huh?" He was sleepy and groggy,

"Wake up. The movie's over." He yawned and stood up and stretched.

"Well, let's go then." We stood up and made our way out of the theater. It was raining, again, so we ran to the car. I fell asleep on the way home and woke slightly when I felt Fernando picked me up. He laid me down on my bed and started to move away. He was warm and I didn't want to loose the heat so I grabbed his hand,

"Stay." He looked at me, smiled and kissed my forehead. I felt the bed dip and a warm body pressed against mine. I felt his arm slip around my waist and held it against me, afraid that he'd leave or move in the middle of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fernando pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I picked her up out of the car and took her back into the house. She was so light and looked so beautiful when she was asleep. I shook my head, telling myself that I couldn't do that. I laid her down and started to walk away when she grabbed my hand.

"Stay." I didn't want to leave but I didn't want Iker to be mad. But…Iker wouldn't be home for a day or two. She didn't let go of my hand so I sat down on the bed and pulled my shirt off and lay down beside her. I was hesitant to put my arm around her but when I did she pulled my arm closer and didn't move. I nuzzled my face into her hair and I could smell the vanilla and lilac. I took a deep breath and that sent was ingrained in my brain. This how I wanted it to be. Her and me together. She deserved better than Sergio. Sergio was a jerk to her and she took it all. I fell asleep though with the most wonderful girl ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Natalia's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning with my head on Fernando's chest. Again…with no shirt. Fernando was kind and warm. He actually cared about me. I really liked Fernando, but I can't like my brother's friend. Not when he lives with us. I mean if he didn't then things might be different, but things are they way they are so I'll just have to deal with it. I began to get up when Fernando pulled me back down. He wrapped both arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. Thank the Lord he was still sleeping because my face was a deep shad of red. I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent chills down my neck.

"Fernando…" He didn't answer,

"Fernando… Fernando Torres, wake up."

"Go back to sleep." I nudged him and he loosened his grip some. I rolled over so now I was lying on top of him.

"Fernando Torres, get up." He groaned and I let out a sigh. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. This got his attention,

"I like that wake up call." I could feel my face heating up as he inched closer to my face. I froze I didn't move. I was afraid to is more like it. I could feel his breath on my face and just as he was going to kiss me my phone rang,

"_Cos if we're lost_

_Let's just find our way,_

_Cos if we're lost _

_It'll be a familiar place._

_I can't see myself not saying the words_

_Darling good morning…"_

"Ello?"

"Natalia?"

"Iker? Hi. What's up?"

"Could you put Fernando on for me?"

"Yeah hold on let me find him." I rolled off of Fernando and gave him the "Shhh" sign. I walked around a little and shut my door. Fernando was trying to keep a straight face,

"Fernando…wake up."

"Huh?"

"Iker's on the phone."

"Oh." He took the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fernando pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't help but laugh at her antics. But I was also ticked at the fact that I was so close to kissing her and Iker blew the whole thing by calling.

"Hello?"

"Fernando!"

"Iker, what's up?"

"Look, I won't be back till next week a package should be coming in the mail for me, and I was wondering if maybe you could bring it over to David's house for me."

"Sure I don't mind."

"Thanks amigo. You're the best!" And with that he hung up. I looked at her and she put her hand out.

"What?"

"My phone."

"What phone?"

"Fernando…" I jumped up and ran down the hall. She chased after me and I ran out the door.


	5. so many surprises

I ran out the door after Fernando. What the heck is doing? He ran to the backyard and I ran after him. Now mind you we have a big backyard, and I'm running in bare feet after a futbol player…with no shirt…again!

"Fernando Torres you are dead!" He laughed and kept running. Finally I cornered him by the pool,

"Alright, alright. I give." He sat my phone down on the patio table. I gave him a devilish smirk and the horror in his eyes was evident, "Natalia…" I charged at him, "No, don't Natalia!" Too late. I rammed him and we both went plunging into the water. I came back up but saw no sign of Fernando.

"Fernando?" Nothing.

"Fernando!" Again nothing.

"Oh God." He was still under water. I dived under the water and saw Fernando. He was at the bottom of the pool and he wasn't moving. I freaked, I swam towards him and pulled him to the surface. I swam to the side of the pool and pulled him out,

"Fernando!" I slapped his face a few times and nothing I happened. I put my ear to his chest. Nothing. I tried to do CPR and then I knew I had to give him mouth to mouth. I put my lips to his and clamped his nose and began to blow air into him. Then, I heard laughing.

"What?" He was laughing!

"I'm sorry but-"

"You faked it?" He kept laughing,

"_Fernando José Torres Sanz, you suck!" __I could not believe him! The nerve! I stormed off to the door ignoring the calls Fernando was making,_

_"Natalia! Natalia!" _ I still said nothing and kept going. I walked through the font door and slammed it shut in his face. I ran upstairs and slammed that door shut. I could hear Fernando coming up the steps. I locked my door then sat on my bed. I turned the TV on and found a movie to watch. Red Dawn. It was an old movie but I liked it. I always watched Red Dawn when I was angry. I always had a movie that I'd watch when I'd have some sort of emotional outburst happening. It was silent for the whole movie and when it was over I opened my door and in fell Fernando. He had had his back against the door.

"Have you been there the whole time?"

"Si," He stood up and leaned against the door so I couldn't shut it and stood in my way so I couldn't leave, "Natalia, I'm sorry about the pool thing. I didn't mean to make you angry." I had my arms crossed and was biting my lip,

"I'm angry because you scared me. I thought that I had really hurt you." He smiled and picked me up and spun me around before dropping me on the bed with him pinning me,

"Well you'd have to do more than that to hurt me." I laughed,

"So do you have my phone?" He stood up and held it out, "Thank you." But when I went to reach for it he pulled it back, "Fernando!"

"I'll give it back for payment." I sighed and crossed my arms and turned my back. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me while putting his head on my shoulder,

"Aw come on, don't be like that." I smiled and turned around in his arms, "That's better." I put my head on his chest and let my hands slip down to his waist. Slowly they made their way to his pocket where I snatched my phone and ran around down the stairs. Fernando was right behind me and cornered me in the living room. I tried going over the couch but he pulled me back down and pinned me to it.

"I told you couldn't have back without payment."

"Well how's this for payment." And I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He seemed stunned and I used my chance to wiggle free and run upstairs again. Only this time Fernando didn't follow at least not right away. When he did reach my room again he simply stared at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok…" I didn't believe him though. Something was up. Was he really that bothered by that kiss? I mean I'm surprised I did it but I didn't think Fernando would get all flustered about it. I mean he kisses me all the time, well, on the cheek or something, but still. I'm going to find out what's bothering him even if it kills me.


	6. Oh crap

Something was definitely up with Fernando. He had been avoiding me all morning! I looked for him all throughout the house and finally found him on the floor in the spare bedroom,

"There you are." He didn't move. He simply lied there. "Fernando…Fernando Torres if you don't at least look at me I will kick your butt." He did, and I saw something in his eyes. Something I had once seen in someone else's eyes, a long time ago. Slowly I sat down beside him facing him. "Fernando, I'm sorry I kissed you I didn't mean to make you upset or angry-"

"Natalia, I could never be upset or angry with you. Never." The way he had said that had simply added to my suspicion.

"Nino, I don't get you sometimes. Honestly, sometimes I think you are about as bad as-" But I never finished. He had leaned up and kissed me. It was soft and I felt his hand on the back of my neck. I laid down beside him not once breaking the kiss. But finally we had o come up for air,

"I'm sorry Natalia, I didn't mean to-" I pressed my lips to his to silence him. It was a very effective way to get him to shut up. I'll have to remember that one for future use.

"Fernando, you talk too much you know that." He smiled and brought my lips back to his. We kept kissing back and fourth when the door bell rang. I pulled away and stood with Fernando right behind me. I opened the door to find a package on the door.

"It's addressed to Iker."

"Iker wanted me to drive that over to David's house. Do you want to come?" I smiled of course I wanted to come,

"Yeah! This means I get to see Maresol!" He smiled and placed another kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck not wanting to let go.

"I'll get my keys." And with that he went to go get them with a big stupid grin on his face.

He was taking forever to get his keys,

"You know you are by far the slowest boyfriend ever!" He came around the corner and placed another kiss on my lips, "You can't stop can you?"

"No, and you are the most impatient girlfriend ever. You know that?" We laughed and headed out to the car.

My boyfriend. He was sweet and kind and loving and- Oh crap! MY BOYFRIEND! Inwardly I groaned.

In the heat of the moment I forgot something…

I had a brother.

A Spanish brother who happened to share the same house as me and my boyfriend.

A brother who wouldn't be too thrilled to know his sister and best friend were dating.

Oh crap.

I'm so screwed.


	7. more water!

"Hey Fernando."

"Yeah?"

"When you kissed me what did you think of?"

"You. And how much I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible."

"You didn't by chance think that I have a brother do you?"

"No I never- oh no."

"Exactly."

"What do we do? I don't think Iker would be too thrilled to find out that while he was gone his sister and best friend hooked up do you?"

"We don't"

"Don't what?"

"We don't tell him. At least not right now."

"When you were kissing me did you happen to think about how angry a certain ex-boyfriend of yours?" Now it was my turn to groan,

"No. He already thinks that I cheated on him with you. This is the last thing I want to throw on him." We were pulling up to David's house now.

"Well then we just won't tell him." I gave him a look like are you crazy.

"Fernando how do you think we can hide this from him let alone my brother?"

"I don't know." He kissed the side of my cheek and got out of the car, "We'll wing it." I got out of the car and Mersol came running out to greet me,

"NATALIA!"

"MERSOL!" She hugged me then hugged Fernando.

"Do you know where David and Iker are?"

"In the back."

"You go on Nino. I'm going to be with Mersol." He hugged me then went on his way,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fernando pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went outback and found David, Iker, and Xabi all in the back in the pool.

"Fernando!"

"Hey Nando!"

"El Nino!"

"Hey guys. Iker, I brought that package you wanted." He jumped out of the pool and hugged me,

"Oh thank you so much!"

"Ah Iker! Well what is that you have to hug me while you're dripping wet?" He ripped it open to reveal…

"A video game?" He shook his head,

"You got me all wet and made me drag your sister all the way here…for a video game." Iker saw the look in my eyes,

"Natalia's here? Well I should go say-" I picked him up and started walking to the pool,

"NATALIA! NATALIA!" She and Mersol came running out, "Natalia help me! He's gone crazy!" Too late I threw him in the water. But not before he threw the game to his sister.

"You dragged us over here to deliver a video game?"

"And he got me all wet by hugging me for bringing it over." She laughed. It was such a sweet laugh. I really wanted to kiss her again, and bad. But her brother was here. And I think Iker would be more than just cross with me. I think he'd flat out murder me.

"Well, Iker, I'm not going to hug you goodbye but I'll see you later yeah. Bye guys! See you Mersol." She took my hand and pulled me to the front of the house.

"Not that that wasn't the scariest moments ever."

"I'm actually scared of your brother. For once I am actually scared of Iker." She laughed,

"You should've seen him when he found out Sergio and I. Oh my gosh. He would not talk to Sergio for months and he wouldn't even let him in the house." Fear had escalated in my heart.

Oh God, what have I done?


	8. movie kisses and an unexpected arrival

We stopped by a pizzeria and picked up a pepperoni pizza before heading home. We crashed on the floor and ate pizza. Once we had finished off the pizza I decided that we should watch a movie,

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I smiled at him,

"Oh, you'll see." He gave me a look and simply smirked at him. I was picking one of my favorites and I knew it was his too. I popped it in the player and snuggled up to him on the floor.

"Want to give me a hint?"

"You have your name written in Tengwar on your arm…that should be enough of a clue for you!" he got this excited look in his eyes,

"Lord of the Rings?"

"Of course!"

"Which one?"

"Three. Extended version."

He laughed and then placed a soft kiss on my lips. For most of the movie we kept stealing kisses and every now and then going into mini kissing sessions, but stopped when our favorite parts of the movie came on. About two in the morning I felt my body being lifted into the air. Then I felt him go up the stairs and set me down on the bed. Except this time I didn't have to pull him back. He lied down beside me and I curled up against his chest. His arm around me and his head resting on mine. Then sleep overtook me. When I woke the next morning I found that I was alone in bed. I went downstairs to find Fernando on the phone.

"Si, adios amigo."

"Who was that?" He smiled at me and pulled me to him,

"Your brother. He said that coach was moving practice up." He leaned down and kissed me soft,

"When?" We were talking between kisses now,

"Today." His lips were working on me that was for sure.

"What time." He gave me one long kiss then pulled away slightly to rest his head against mine,

"At five."

"So then we've got about seven hours before you leave?" He looked at the clock that read ten and he smiled and kissed my lips,

"Si, so what do you want to do?" I smiled at him,

"Well…" I pulled him back and we were just getting ready to kiss when we heard the door open and slam shut. We pulled away quickly because the door was right beside the kitchen. But thank goodness Iker never noticed us,

"Iker? You're home early."

"I know. I thought I'd come home and get ready before leaving." He furrowed his eyebrows at us, "Nando, are you feeling alright? Your face is awfully red." I looked at Fernando who really was red. Though it wasn't from being sick. Though he did look like he was about to be from almost being caught. My mind worked quick to cover up,

"He's had a bit of a fever since we came home yesterday. He's really warm and he just took medicine." Iker had a worried look on his face,

"Maybe you should stay home today. You really don't look well. Natalia, are you going anywhere today? Maybe she could look after you."

"Sure I don't mind. I always take care of Iker when he's sick. And Iker could tell coach for you that you couldn't come in today." Fernando cleared his throat and with a sickly sound answered,

"You know…I really don't feel all that well. That may be a good idea."

"Come on. Upstairs. Get in bed. And I'll bring you something." Iker laughed as I shooed him off up he stairs,

"Better do Nando. She is just like mother when someone's sick. You should've seen her when I got the flu." I got Fernando upstairs and Iker gave me a hug before heading to take a shower. When I was sure that he was in I went into Fernando's room. I sat down on the bed beside him,

"Where is he?"

"In the shower."

"Good." He pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Nino, we have to be careful. I'm going to go make something for you to eat and bring it up here." I got up and started to walk away, "By the way you owe me. I just saved your butt AND I got you out of practice." He smiled at me,

"Gracias mi amore." I smiled at him. He had just called me his love.


	9. Oh boy

"Iker! It's 4:30!"

"Coming!" Iker came down the steps and gave me a hug before collecting all his gear,

"Don't get hurt ok." He smiled at me,

"Don't worry and I'll tell coach about Fernando. Take care of him Natalia." He headed out the door and I waited until he was totally out of view before heading up the stairs. Fernando was lying in his bed with his eyes shut, pretending he was asleep. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He smiled but didn't open his eyes,

"Mhm, this is a good dream." I smiled and kissed him again. His arms slipped around my waist and his lips were dancing with mine. His eyes opened and he smiled at me,

"This is better than a dream." I laughed and kissed him again. But of course, every time we kiss something has to interrupt. My phone was ringing again,

" _And if you're thinking of giving up, don't_

_It's just a moment in time,_

_Because life can_

_Break your bones, bleed you dry, beat you up,_

_No matter how hard you try,_

_'Cos life can bring new love, give new life,_

_Many things to live for,_

_'Cos life has many roads."_

"Hola."

"Natalia?"

"Mersol! Que pasa chica? (What's up girl?)"

"Not much, hey since the boys are all at practice I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping."

"Mersol, I wish I could, but Fernando is sick so I have to take care of him."

"Aw, really? That stinks. What about tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think tomorrow could work."

"Yes! So tomorrow, four o'clock?"

"Si."

"Same place?"

"Of course."

"Ok, adios amiga. Tell Fernando I hope he feels better."

"I will. Adios." I hung up the phone and Fernando pulled me into another kiss.

"Mersol wants me to go shopping with her tomorrow. She told me to tell you to feel better." He smiled,

"Well with a nurse like you I don't think that will be too hard." I smiled and we kept kissing back and forth. Finally though I dragged him out of bed and pulled him downstairs. We had left over pizza for dinner and we watched another movie,

"What movie is it this time?"

"Oh you'll see." Patrick Dempsey's face came on the screen and Fernando groaned,

"Why…"

"Hey! Don't complain! It was either this of 27 Dresses."

"But a chick flick?"

"Hey these are the only two chick flicks I like and even Iker and Mersol doesn't know that I watch these two movies. They believe I hate everything chick flick related. And I do. But these two movies are and exception. So live with it." He didn't say anything but simply huffed,

"If you're good," I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, "Then maybe we won't even watch most of the movie." He smiled, "But I swear Fernando Torres if you tell anyone, especially Iker, then I will kill you. Boyfriend or not." He smiled and kissed me on the lips,

"My lips are sealed." I smiled and kissed him again. We kissed back and forth most of the movie and at times we would pull away and laugh at the funny parts. But soon enough sleep overtook us. I was nestled against Fernando's chest and his arm was around me. It was nice and peaceful. But the peace ended very quickly when the door shut and I heard an angry Spanish voice,

"NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA! NO HAY MANERA de que esto ocurra! (NO, NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY THAT THIS IS HAPPENING!)

Oh boy. Iker was home. And boy was he furious.

Hell has just broke loose.


	10. siblings love and bond

I leaped off the coach and so did Fernando,

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Lo has perdido? (ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HAVE You lost it?)" Iker was far beyond angry. He was furious,

"Iker, calm down. It's not what it looks like." Oh crap. Not what I wanted to say. Mainly because it is what it looks like,

"REALLY? Well then do tell HOW." I bit my lip and looked at Fernando,

"Look Iker-"

"SHUT UP FERNANDO!" He was seething. I looked at Fernando,

"I've got this."

"Iker, Fernando and I- well… I'll just say it…Iker, Fernando is my boyfriend." Iker whipped his face with his hand and paced the room back and forth.

"Look, Fernando has always been there for me when problems came up with Sergio-"

"And I haven't?"

"No, of course you have Iker. But you're my brother."

"He also lives with us in our house!"

"Iker, would you rather I be dating Sergio again? Huh?"

"No, but I don't want you dating him either!"

"Why? You give me a reason why I shouldn't date him." Iker looked stressed. He couldn't come up with a reason,

"Exactly! Here are some reasons why. One, he's sweet and kind and actually cares about my feelings. Two, when all hell broke loose with mom and dad and then Sergio, I always had him to turn to. Yes I had you too, but I needed someone who wasn't my bother. And three, I was going date again. Would you rather it be someone you don't know or a really good close friend like Fernando."

"Yes!"

"You can't honestly mean that."

"You know what, fine, I don't care." And he stormed up the steps.

"Iker!" I looked at Fernando and sighed,

"I'll talk to him."

"No, I'll do it. He's my brother, so I'll talk to him." I kissed Fernando on the cheek and headed upstairs. I knocked on Iker's door and opened it. He was standing on the balcony with his back to me. I walked out onto the balcony and wrapped my arms around him,

"You know when mom and died and I was left to take care of you. The reason why I never let you go out with a guy was because…because I was afraid that…I was afraid that I'd be left alone. That you would go off and I would be alone." I made Iker face me and I could see the emotion behind his eyes. I smiled at him and put my hand on the side of his face,

"Iker, when you told me that mom and dad weren't coming back. I didn't feel afraid, and you know why. Because I knew that I would always have you to look out for me. I knew that you would always be there to protect me. To protect me from the world as much as you could. You took the blow for a lot of things and I love you for that. But Iker… you can't protect me from falling in love or the heartache that can follow." He took my hands in his own,

"I know that, but when you and Sergio started dating I was freaked, yes I will admit that, but I thought you would be safe. I though that if you were with one of my friends then there was no way you could get hurt. And look at how wrong I was."

"Iker, it is not your fault about Sergio and I. That is not your fault. But you know deep down that what I said about Fernando is true. He really does care for me. He does love me. And he won't hurt me."

"But how do you know that. How do you know he won't break your heart too? I just don't want to see you hurt again Natalia."

"And that is why you are the best brother a girl could ever ask for. And you know how I know that Fernando won't hurt me?" He shook his head, "Because I know where he sleeps at night, and I think he's scared of you now." Iker laughed and when he laughed I knew things were going to be alright. He gave me a hug and held me tight,

"I love you Natalia. You are the best sister I could ever ask for." Then we heard a knock on the open door and Fernando's head came around the corner,

"Is it safe?" Iker laughed,

"Si, but you and I are going to have a LONG talk." Fernando groaned and I just laughed.

One down and one to go.


	11. Let's Talk

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fernando pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Iker said we were going to have a long talk he was right. Natalia smiled at us and kissed us both on the cheek before walking out of the room,

"Iker, go easy on him." My fear escalated. Oh no. I'm dead. He chuckled an alright and she shut the door. She shut the door! Why would she shut the door with me and her brother in here alone just after she told him we were dating! Oh yeah, I was going to die. Iker must have sensed my uneasiness and he was savoring it. This was NOT the Iker I was used to. That was clear.

"look, Fernando, you are a great guy. And you're a great friend." My tension was melting a little now seeing how he didn't start off by killing me,

"I will admit I may have overacted a little when she first told me, but you must understand where I am coming from. She's my little sister. And you know that when our parents died I was barely twenty and she was still seventeen and finishing high school. I had to be there for her as a brother and at time I had to be the bad guy and play father as well when it came to her dating guys. I guess I still act that way, but I've seen what futbolers can do to women. They can give them the world and then crush it all within a day. And when she started to date Sergio I was even worse than this believe me. I was terrified when she told me that she was dating you. Not because of you but because of what you do. What we do." I could understand where Iker coming from. I was there when Iker had come to me saying that Natalia and Sergio were dating. He really did look like a father worrying over his daughter. My tension was basically gone and my heart wasn't beating out of my chest.

"I don't want to see her get her heart broken again. And I promise you, if my sister's heart gets broken again I will not hesitate to kick your butt. And you have no idea how bad I will hurt you. If you want to get an idea of what it will be like, ask Natalia about her first boyfriend." My tension returned and I stiffened. Somehow I didn't want to know what would happen.

"But don't worry. I have faith in you that won't hurt her. Mainly because she's right. You were always there for her and she does need someone else who isn't a brother." I felt the tension leave a little and Iker gave me his hand which I took. We shook then he gave me a pat on the back.

"Go on. She'll be waiting for you."

"So…we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." I smiled and went downstairs. Natalia was sitting on the couch,

"Oh I see. Not worried about whether or not your brother is going to kill your boyfriend" She laughed and stood up to kiss me,

"Oh he's not that bad."

"No but he scared the crap out of me. What happened to your first boyfriend?" Her smiled faltered and she got a bit of an angry look,

"IKER CASILLAS! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" He did and he looked at her with a questioning look,

"Que pasa? (what's up?)"

"What did you tell him about my first boyfriend?"

"Nothing," I was a bit worried now,

"What happened to him?"

"I may have accidently hurt him."

"Iker," She gave him a look then looked at me, "He broke the boys nose and gave him a black eye and knocked a tooth out." My eyes widened.

"You actually did that?"

"Well…maybe…but only because he cheated on her." That was definitely not the Iker Casillas I knew.

Oh yeah I was so going to die.


	12. A French Dinner and clumsiness

It had been a few days since Iker and Fernando had their talk and Iker was getting use to the fact that we were dating and Fernando was trying not to make Iker angry.

"Iker!"

"Si?"

"I'm going out."

"With?"

"Fernando."

"Where?"

"Dinner. Movies."

"Be home before one." I rolled my eyes,

"Si papa." He laughed,

"Hey don't get smart." He kissed my head and I left. I was meeting Fernando at the mechanics shop because his spark plugs needed replaced. I pulled up to the shop and of course there were paparazzi. I got out and made my way through the questioning crowd,

"Ms. Casillas!"

"Are you picking Fernando up?" I pushed through and made my way into the station.

"Hola."

"Hola Fernando."

"So are you ready?"

"Si." He took my arm and we pushed our way through the crowd. We got to my car and made our way to the restaurant. It was a French restaurant whose owners were friends of mine. I used to work for them when I was a teenager and they became kind of like a second family to me. They would always send food home with me for Iker and me to eat and would always check up on us and have us over for holidays. We walked in and Fernando put his arm around my waist and led me to the front,

"Natalia!"

"Abella!" The old woman gave me a hug and then kissed Fernando on the cheek,

"Felix! Come out here!"

"What is it?"

"Natalia!"

"Natlaia!" The old man came out and kissed me on both cheeks and then shook hands with Fernando, "You must be Fernando." He shook his head and Abella led me to a table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fernando pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hold man held me there while my girlfriend kept walking,

"Take care of her. She means a lot to me. She and Iker are like my children. She deserves the best, and I think you can be the best. Just don't treat her like that other Spanish kid did." I gulped down the lump in my throat and walked to the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Natalia pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Fernando came to the table he seemed slightly stressed,

"Everything okay?" he shook his head and sat down beside me,

"Yeah,"

"He talked to you didn't he." He shook his head and I took his hand, "He's a good man. He lost his daughter and son to a fire and moved here and took Iker and I under his wing."

"He seems like a good man." I smiled and put my hand on his cheek. We had dinner and then made our way to the theater. We sat in the back and I felt his arm around me. We watched the movie and my head rested on his shoulder. When the movie was over I stood up and when we were leaving the theater I stepped on something and twisted my ankle. My ankle was throbbing and Fernando was worried,

"I'm fine it's just twisted." He helped me up,

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." I started to walk and I fell. Fernando caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist. People were watching and taking pictures. Great. Just great.

"Yeah, I don't believe you." His lips were by my ear and sending tingles down my spine. He lifted me up in his arms bridal style and then walked out of the theater. People were staring at us and I felt my face turn every shade of red. This was embracing. People were pointing and taking cell phone pictures. I put my against his chest and mumbled,

"Lord this is embracing." I felt his lips near my face,

"But you still look beautiful." I looked forward to see the paps all gathered snapping pictures of us coming out. I buried my head deeper into his chest,

"Fernando!"

"Fernando! What happened?"

"Natalia! Do you care to comment on what happened?"

"Are you two a couple now?" Fernando didn't say a word and simply took me to the car. I gave him my keys and with me still wrapped in his arms he unlocked the car and satme in it. Fernando got in and we drove off.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anything for you." He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead and drove off.


	13. The doctor say what?

Fernando helped me into the house and of course Iker was still up,

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just twisted my ankle. That's all."

"She sprained it."

"He thinks. He doesn't know for sure."

"Well let's go get it checked out."

"Iker…"

"Don't Iker me, come on." He grabbed his car keys and Fernando picked me up again,

"I can walk you know. And I don't need to see a doctor." Fernando gave me a quick kiss on the lips,

"Yes you do. It's swollen." I kissed him back,

"No it's not." He went to kiss me again but Iker cut in,

"Hey! Older big brother still here!" I laughed. Fernando smirked at me,

"Well than how do you explain that it's now twice the size it was and it's purple?"

"I like purple."

"Natalia that was dumb."

"Oh shut up Iker." He sat me in the car and Fernando sat beside me while Iker drove. But like always when we arrived at the hospital there were reporters and paparazzi everywhere. "Oh, Iker do I have to?"

"Yes, no arguing." He got out and opened the door and Fernando lifted me out of the car and carried me in. Same questions different group of paps. We finally made it in and the nurses were all flustered over having Fernando Torres and Iker Casillas in their hospital. I simply rolled my eyes. Theses people were always driving me crazy saying things like, "Can I get you anything Mr. Casillas?" "Do you need any help Mr. Torres?" Never once do they speak to the sister of the futboler. "Yes I would like something, for you to go away." I simply kept my mouth shut though. I didn't want to ruin my boys reputations by being the girlfriend or sister who went off on nurses and doctors.

"Ms. Casillas. The doctor will se you now."

"Well let's go." Fernando lifted me up again and the glares came back at me from the nurses and I simply beamed at them. Eat that. Fernando sat me down on the table and then he sat down beside Iker.

"Realize I hate you both for this." They laughed and the doctor entered.

"You must be Ms. Casillas." I shook his hand and then he turned to the boys, "And you must be Mr. Casillas and Mr. Torres." They shook hands and then he turned to me again, "So, tell me how you did this." I sighed and retold the story of the theater,

"Personally I think I'm fi-!" He had touched my ankle and I wanted to kick him so bad.

"I think Mr. Torres might be right. You either sprained it or tore something."

"It was just a clumsy mistake!"

"Still. I want to get ex-rays and do tests." I sighed and did as he was told. And about an hour later we were leaving the hospital with Iker carrying my crutches, Fernando pushing me in a wheel chair, and me sporting a new brace. Yeah! Ugh. We got home and Fernando carried me upstairs,

"I kind of like having you two do things for me and carry me around."

"Yeah don't get use to it though. Where do you want me to put you crutches?"

"Just through them over there Iker." He did and I simply sat there on my bed, "Buenos noches chicos. (Good night boys.)"

"Buenos Noches." They kissed me on the head and left. I planned on spending my night watching Diary of a Mad Black Woman, but plans never go as they were meant to. My phone rang and I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID,

"Hola?"

"What the heck? You tell me you weren't cheating on me and then I see you and Fernando everywhere! Going to movies then He kisses you and then you go to the hospital and HE'S carrying you while Iker just walks on by like it's no big deal?"

"Sergio, chill. I can explain, even though I shouldn't have to. I sprained my ankle ok. Fernando carried me to the car and into the hospital big deal. Look, can we talk about this tomorrow. I'm drugged upon pain meds and I'm really tired." He let out a sigh and his tone became softer,

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Look I'll meet you at the stadium alright."

"Sure. Eleven work?"

"Yeah eleven's fine."

"Hasta luego Natalia. (See you later)"

"Adios." I hung up the phone and now I had a headache to add to everything else.

Great. Just great. Fernando and Iker are going to love this.


	14. Talks and Scares

I talked Fernando into dropping me off at the stadium,

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I'm sure, I'll be fine. I need to do this." He smiled,

"Ok." I gave him a quick kiss and then he helped me out of the car. I waited till he left the parking lot and then I took my crutches and hopped on into the stadium. Sergio was sitting in the bench and sat down beside him,

"Hey."

"Hey. So…where do you want to start?"

"How about from the beginning." He seemed a little calmer but his were fiery.

"Okay. Well for starters, the day you were over Fernando and I went to the movies. That was the first time you saw us. We've always gone to movies and that wasn't any different than before and you know it." He shook his head in agreement.

"Then we went home and the next day we were messing around and then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. His eyes unreadable.

"I twisted my ankle and well I assume you know the rest if you seen it in the papers."

"How bad is it?"

"It's sprained. Sergio…you knew that we had to move on. You and I…what we had was broken. You and I…we were good together but then it just kind of fell apart. You were supposed to be the one I was going to marry." I put my hand on the side of his face, "Iker really liked you and I. He actually smiled when we were together. But you got jealous. You couldn't stand the thought of Fernando staying with us because you were afraid. Afraid that you would loose me to someone else." My fingers ran over his lips and down to his chin,

"Please. I want to be friends again. Really I do." He took my hands and looked deep into my eyes. His hand traced my cheek and let out a sigh,

"I love you. I really do love you Natalia. I-I just… To see you with him it…I'm sorry. I never should've…" His voice was trembling and he was having a hard time with speaking. This is not what I expected. From the way he sounded last night I thought he would be livid with me. But instead he was just a broken hearted man with no one left to love. I pulled him to me and gave him a hug. "Can you forgive me Natalia?"

"Yes. I forgive you." We sat there for a little while longer and just began to rebuild our friendship,

"Do you need me to give you a ride home?"

"Si that would be fantastic." He helped me to the car and then we were on the move. We stopped just before a train track. BAM! A car had rammed us from behind and we were stuck on the tracks. The collision ruined the back of his car and metal and glass flew forward.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little shook up." But then I heard the most God awful noise…

A train whistle. "Oh God." Sergio undid his seat belt then came to get me,

"SERGIO! I'm stuck! My seat belt…it's stuck!" I was scared. My heart was pounding.

"Hold on." He came over and started to pull on the seat belt and he train blew its whistle getting closer,

"SERGIO!" He pulled a piece of the glass out of the window and tried to cut through the seat bell. Again the whistle blew and it was so loud now, "SERGIO!" I felt a pull and then everything went dark.


	15. Lucky

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ohhhhh." I groaned and put my hand over my head and cursed. "The heck?" I opened my sore and tired eyes to see a cast on my right hand and an IV drip in my left. The pain shot through me, "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a train?"

"Because you almost were." I looked to my right to see Sergio sitting beside me.

"What?"

"Don't you remember? A car pushed us onto the train track and you were stuck? I got you out just before the train took out the car. You scared the hell out of me." That's when I noticed it, he had been crying.

"Sergio…"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"For what? Sergio, it wasn't your fault that we ended up on the tracks. Sergio," I squeezed his hand, "You saved me. I would've been dead if it weren't for you." He smiled at me,

"I called Fernando and Iker. They'll be here soon."

"Thank you Sergio. Really. Thank you." A few minutes later Fernando and Iker came in and Iker cried when he saw me,

"Natalia, Natalia Amado Dios. ¿Estás bien? Esa fue una pregunta estúpida, por supuesto, usted no está bien! mírate! (Natalia, dear god Natalia. Are you alright? That was a stupid question of course you are not alright! look at you!)"

"IKER! I'm fine. Sergio saved me." Iker looked to Sergio and hugged him. It shocked me and him. He hugged him,

"Gracias Sergio." He was sobbing.

"De nada." Then the nurse came in,

"Excuse me, one person at a time please." Sergio and Iker stepped out.

Leaving Fernando and I. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked like a shaggy dog.

"Well come here." He did and he broke down right beside me, "Fernando…" I lifted his head with my good hand so I could see his eyes, "Fernando."

"I was so afraid. I didn't want to loose you."

"But you haven't. I'm still here. Fernando, I'm alive. A little sore but I'm still here." He didn't say anything so I pulled him closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips. My heart monitor started going up and he pulled away and chuckles slightly,

"Didn't know I was that good." I laughed,

"Now there's the Fernando I wanted to see." The nurse came back and said it was time to go. She said that it was late and that I needed rest.

"Buenos noches mi hermana (good night sister.)"

"Buenos noches Iker."

"Hasta Manana Natalia. (See you tomorrow)"

"Hasta luego Fernando." Then it was Sergio,

"Adios Natalia."

"Adios Sergio, and Sergio…thank you." He smiled,

" No, thank you Natalia. For giving me a second chance." I smiled as they all left. The nurse told me I was lucky and that I was thankful to only have these injuries. I looked at my body. A few broken ribs. A broken arm. What was once a sprained ankle was now broken. Bruises and cuts. Oh yeah I feel lucky! But then I saw the video on the news,

"Super star futboler Sergio Ramos and Natalia Casillas sister of Iker Casillas were in an accident today. Her once lover has now become her rescuer. A car had hit the back of Sergio's and pushed the car up and onto the tracks. A train was approaching and Sergio was able to get out with no problems but Natalia who is seen here in this picture (It was of Fernando carrying me into the hospital and then me coming out again) had an injured ankle and was stuck in her seat. Sergio was quick to react and cut through her seatbelt with a piece of glass and pulled her out just before the train hit his car and totaled it. Here we have a cell phone video of what happened earlier today."

I watched the video and saw Sergio come out of the car and ran to the other side. I could hear my screaming and it really was last minute when he saved me. I saw Sergio carrying me in his arms. He had cuts and bruises all over his face as well. I could hear the trucks and paramedics coming and Sergio actually ran towards them and jumped in the back with them.

"We haven't received any news as to how serious her condition is and how Sergio, Iker, and Fernando are dealing with this. And now to our field…" I drowned the rest out. Sergio risked his life to save me. I looked at my broken body and let out a sigh.

This sucked.


	16. Surprise parties

I had spent almost a week in the hospital and each day Fernando and Iker would come and spend time with me. Each one would take turns staying until the end of the day. Then both would go home at closing time. And each night I was left alone with my thoughts. Sergio hadn't come to see me and he hadn't called or anything. I thought about Sergio a lot during my down time. I would think about him and then I would think about Fernando. In the end I was comparing the two.

Sergio and I had had great chemistry. We were always cracking jokes with each other and we were always coming up with fun, stupid things to do that could either get us in serious trouble or even get us killed. I laughed to myself thinking about the time we took Raul's car and parked it in the head coach's office and the police had come and we hid in the locker room just as an officer came in. He always knew how to make me smile and he always knew how to make me laugh.

Then there was Fernando. Sweet, loving, and caring Fernando. The boy who was always there for me and always knew when something wasn't right and always knew what to do to cheer me up. I always felt safe with Fernando. He never let me down and he always had my back. I remember when my pet rabbit died he went out and bought me two more and then we ended up with a billion baby bunnies. Iker was so mad. He didn't care too much for all the baby rabbits running around the house. He really didn't like it when he found one sharing a shower with him. Again I laughed.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes and reminded myself of something. Sergio had had his chance and broke what we had. Fernando was still there for me and this was his chance.

Finally after a few days the doctor said I could home. Fernando and picked me up and was taking me home.

"Well those bruises look…"

"Disgusting."

"I never said that."

"No but I am. Look at them. They're green Nino. GREEN!" He laughed and placed a soft kiss on my cheek,

"You pull it off." I rolled my off,

"That was cheesy Fernando." He smiled, "But I like cheesy." He smiled again and I kissed him on the cheek. I slept most of the way home and when we finally pulled up to the drive way Fernando woke me and helped me out of the car,

"Finally! I could use a nice bath and then sleep in my own bed." Fernando let out a slight chuckle as we approached the door and he began to unlock it,

"Yeah about that…"

"What?"

"Well…" He opened the door and,

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME NATALIA!" I groaned but then laughed too. It was nice to see my friends though. Everyone was there. Raul, Pepe, David, Xabi, Xavi, Roberto, Mersol, even Sergio, and basically the rest of the Spanish futbol team. Mersol took over for Fernando and pushed me around everywhere in my wheel chair.

"Hey Natalia," David leaned down and gently hugged me than kissed me on the cheek, "How are you?"

"Hey David, I'm doing ok. Could be better but I'm alive thanks to Sergio." He smiled,

"Well I'm glad to hear that." And about fifty other people asked me that. Finally I was wheeled up to Sergio.

"Hey I can take it from here Mersol. Thanks you've been the best." She leaned down and hugged me,

"Ok amiga. If you ever get bored of these guys and need a girlfriend just call me." I laughed,

"I'll keep that in mind thanks." Once she left I looked to Sergio,

"You know everyone's been asking me how I feel and I've been telling them the same thing. Could be better but I'm alive. Thanks to you. And I mean that. Thank you Sergio. I would not be here if it weren't for you." He smiled at me and leaned down and hugged me before kissing me on the cheek,

"I couldn't live with myself if I had let you stay in there. I was determined to do anything to save you." I smiled and took his hand,

"Thank you. Now, would be my savior again and PLEASE help me get out of this chair for five seconds. I really want to stand." I gave him puppy eyes and he let out a laugh. A laugh that I had grown to love and still do.

"Now I may not be a doctor but with broken ribs and a broken ankle I just don't think that that would be a good idea." I sighed seeing how I wouldn't win and gave in,

"Alright, I suppose you're right."

"But, I will wheel you around if you'd like."

"I'd love to have you as my chauffer." He smiled and pushed me around the house. The party lasted until midnight and then everyone was beginning to head home. The last to leave was Sergio.

"Thank you Sergio. It means a lot to me that you save my sister." Iker hugged him and at first Sergio tensed but then un-tensed,

"No problem." He kissed me on the cheek and Fernando got a little jealous look in his eye that quickly vanished with a smile,

"Gracias Sergio."

"De nada amiga."

"I'll walk you out."

"Thanks Fernando." He put his arm around Sergio's shoulders and walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fernando pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we got outside and to Sergio's car I spoke,

"I just wanted to say, thank you. I'm glad that you were the one with her and that you were with her at the hospital. I would want someone that cares for her as much as me to be there for her. Thank you. Can we be friends?" He smiled and actually hugged me. Not a girly hug but a guy hug you know,

"Anytime man. And I'd be glad to be friends again. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her." I smiled at him,

"I know." Then he drove off.

"I know. And that's what scares me."


	17. FIFA, stitches, and Raquel

I watched in annoyance from my home as the 2010 FIFA World cup began.

"Mersol I want to be there!"

"I know, but until you're better you're not going anywhere." I sighed knowing that my brother had done this on purpose. Leave me with Mersol when he knows I want to go with him. The person who follows my brothers orders because she's just like a mother. Ugh. Well it had been two weeks since my accident and so maybe I'll make it to the first game. I'll defiantly make it to the second game. No doubt about that. I watched as the weeks went by and FINALLY the first Spanish game,

"Go Iker!"

"What about Fernando?"

"I was getting there. Go Fernando!" She laughed, "Go Sergio!" Then she frowned slightly, "What?"

"I thought you didn't like Sergio."

"Not as a boyfriend. But he and I are friends again." She nodded but I knew she didn't fully understand. I wasn't one to hold a grudge after someone asks for forgiveness with tears flowing from there eyes. Plus I'm sucker for these futbol boys. It was a disappointing game. We lost to the Swiss. The SWISS! 2-0. It was sad. Poor Iker. I knew he wouldn't call me tonight because he was in to much of depressed state, so I called him. But the little brat didn't pick up! I waited a few more weeks while Spain beat Honduras and Chile. But finally got my casts off.

"Please Mersol! I REALLY WANT TO GO!" She let out a sigh,

"Fine go."

"Thank you!"

"But if anything happens don't say I didn't warn you." I smiled and went upstairs to pack my bags. I got on the next flight to South Africa and made it just in time for the Portugal game. I walked into the stadium and the first person I ran into was Crisiano,

"Natalia!"

"Cristiano!"

"Iker told me that you were hurt and that you wouldn't be coming?"

"Yeah but I'm better now and I wanted to surprise my brother."

"Well you're on the wrong side Natalia." I laughed,

"How do you know I wasn't over here to see you?" He laughed,

"Because Iker and Fernando are on the other side." I laughed and hugged him goodbye. I made my way to the other side and saw a few of the guys then the rest and as I made my way through they were all laughing and cheering. My brother turned around and I enveloped him in a hug,

"NATALIA! What are you doing here? Where's your casts at?"

"I'm all better Iker. And I'm here to see my boys play!" They all cheered and Iker smiled and hugged me tight. Then I found Fernando who was also pleased to see me. He gave me a kiss which made the guys all oooo at us and I smiled at them,

"Watch it boys or you all are getting one too!" They laughed and began to head out Iker was at the start and I kissed him on the cheek, then Sergio who I gave a hug to, and then Fernando who I gave a quick kiss on the lips to. I watched the game in agony. Poor Fernando wasn't on top of his game since he was just getting over a leg injury. The game was so tense until finally David scored,

"GOOOOOOOOOOOAL!" Afterwards I met the team and we celebrated. Then a few days went by and Spain played Paraguay next. It was another agonizing game until David scored again. But in the last few moments Sergio got knocked in the head. Now I've always been patching these boys up and I could do stitches. So they took me out there and I kneeled down beside a bleeding Sergio who was covering his face. I put my hands over his and pulled them down,

"Hey, now there's a face I didn't expect to see." I smiled at him and examined the wound just above his eyebrow. I sighed,

"As much as I think he needs stitches now, he'll live the last few moments if you just patch him up now." He smiled as I bandaged his head, "But right after the game I want you to come find me so I can stitch this up. The longer it goes without medical attention the more it'll hurt when I do put them in."

"Gracias Natalia." I smiled and helped him up. Iker smiled at me and gave me a quick hug before I jogged off the field. I watched as my boys won the game! YES! The boys were rejoicing and Iker ran out and hugged me and then Fernando ran out and kissed me. I kissed David on the cheek for scoring the goal and hugged everybody. Finally when the boys were all going back in. And they met in the locker room with coach to talk. I found Sergio and got my medical bag and made him sit down on the table in front of me and then Gerard sat beside him. I had to stitch Sergio up and double check Gerard's mouth and eyebrow from when he got kicked. Sergio kept flinching,

"Will you hold still." He smiled,

"Sorry kind of hurts though getting stuck with a needle." I smirked at him and checked on Gerard quickly.

"Ok Gerard you're good to go. Now don't get hurt again." He jumped off of the table and kissed me on the cheek before thanking me and running off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fernando pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as she took Gerard and Sergio over to the table in the back to check their injuries. She looked at Sergio and then she examined Gerard before sending him off. He kissed her on the cheek before going. It wasn't that that bothered me. Everybody kissed her on the cheek after she checks up on them. It was just Sergio. I wanted to like the fact that they were friends again but I couldn't. I didn't like it. As much as I tried I couldn't. I watched as she stitched him up and cleaned the blood up. Then I saw him pull his phone out and answer it. Then he handed it to her and he hopped off the table and kissed her on the cheek which made me furious! Again it was just him, and I couldn't take it. But then I focused on her again. She was laughing and smiling while she was on the phone. I watched as she wrote something down and then hung up and went to find Sergio. When she found him she smiled at him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how happy this made me." She was still hugging him,

"You know she's here right?"

"She is? Where?"

"Right here!" We all turned around to see a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes with tattoos trailing up her arms; it didn't look bad though, and looked a lot Sergio. They screamed and hugged each other. They walked over to me and Natalia gave me a huge kiss and hug,

"Fernando this is Raquel Ramos, Sergio's cousin. Raquel this is Fernando." She smiled at me,

"I approve." They cracked up and went on and on talking about a billion things that girls will talk about.

"Hey Fernando, Iker, Sergio!" We all turned to them to see them gathering their things,

"Natalia and I are going."

"We may be back by morning." Iker and Sergio went into big brother mode,

"Natalia…"

"Raquel…"

"ADIOS CHICOS!" And they ran out the door. Sergio and Iker shook their heads before walking away. What were these crazy girls up too?


	18. Somthing to tick the old brother off

Raquel and I went flying down the street. We were running away from older brothers and cousins. From rules and regulations. We just wanted to be naïve teenage girls again.

"Well where should we go?"

"Well…"

"Raquel…"

"I was just going to suggest that we go to a…well…a tattoo parlor."

"You want to go to a tattoo parlor. In South Africa." She nodded vigorously,

"Yeah, and I want you to get a tattoo."

"ME! Why me?" She put a hand on her hip and smiled,

"Because, you'd look good with one and I know it make Iker angry and the guys drool. Something sexy or something tribal like." I let out a sigh and smiled,

"Ah what the heck. Why not. If it will make Iker ticked I'll go for it" She laughed and hugged me and dragged me off to find a parlor. We finally found one and went in. We looked through all the tattoos and finally we picked a few out.

"So what are you getting now Raquel?"

"I think I'm going to get Ramos tattooed on my wrist this time."

"Cool."

"Yeah I've got Sergio's name and National number along with his club number so I thought I'd go with our last name this time. What are you getting?"

"I'm going to get a number one and Casillas tattooed on my forearm. A blue and white lily on my neck. And I think I'm going to get a tribal one wrapping around my shoulder."

"Wow that's a lot for your first tattoo."

"I know but I thought if I'm going to get tattoo I might as well get it done now so I don't have to go through all the pain twice. Why go through hell twice?" She laughed,

"This is true." We sat there for hours and I got sore all over but I really liked what I got. Raquel and I went out on the town and showed off our new tattoos. We ran into some of the players, who loved what we got,

"You should've gotten my name instead."

"Please David. Like I want Villa on my arm." He laughed and then Xabi and Xavi brought up a valid point,

"What will Iker say?"

"Yeah your brother doesn't have any tattoos."

"Oh well."

"OOO, good luck with that." We said goodbye and went back to the hotel. We went into the lobby and found Iker, Sergio, Fernando, Pedro, Carlos, and Raul. A few low whistles were let out and all eyes turned to us.

"Oh chicas. You two look good."

"Thank you Pedro."

"Nice tattoo."

"Which one?"

"The tribal one and the Lily. The Casillas and the one are, eh."

"Shut up Raul." Fernando's mouth was hanging open, Iker was fuming, and Sergio was smiling.

"I like the Ramos Raquel."

"Too kind mi primo."

"I like the tribal tattoo you've got going on Natalia."

"Thanks Sergio. Fernando what do you think?" He opened his mouth hand looked at Iker who shot him a death glare,

"I think that you should've talked to your brother first." Then he leaned forward and blocked Iker's view, "I think they're great." I smiled and Raquel busted out laughing.

"Why." I looked at my brother who no longer had a furious look but more of an upset look. I let out a sigh,

"Iker I wanted to get it. I wanted to get our last name and your number." Then I showed him my neck, "I got a Lily." His eyes softened and he smiled a little.

"For mom." I nodded,

"For mom." He smiled even bigger,

"What about the tribal tattoo?" We laughed,

"Actually, I don't know." He laughed really hard and wrapped his arms around me,

"Well, I guess it's not too bad." We laughed and Sergio and Raquel went upstairs and Iker went out with Pedro, Carlos, and Raul. Leaving Fernando and I. He took me up to the balcony where we leaned against the railing in the warm night air. His lips trailed my neck where my new tattoo was.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them." He answered against my skin. I smiled and turned around where he held me in his arms. We spent most of the night kissing back and forth. Not a care in the world.


	19. a hot drink and trouble calls

The next day I was REALLY sore. Iker couldn't help but laugh at how much pain I was in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep laughing. You just wait Iker Casillas." Iker simply laughed and left me there in the lobby. I was sitting there simply listening to the world rush by when a voice interrupted,

"Hola." It was Sergio. He handed me a drink which I took a sip of and I smiled,

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon."

"And marshmallows."

"You remembered."

"How could I forget? You had my cabinets stuffed with it!" We laughed,

"You say it like that's a bad thing and yet you're drinking one as well." He smiled,

"Well someone had to drink all that stuff and it…" He let out a sigh and I saw something flash in his eyes like he wanted to say something different but it only lasted for a second,

"Grew on me." I smiled as he took another drink, "Plus Raquel likes it too so."

"Likes what?" we both turned around to see Raquel and Fernando standing there.

"My hot coco cinnamon drink."

"Ooo with marshmallows?" Sergio nodded and went to take another drink but Raquel took it from him, "My favorite."

"Hey! Come on Raquel that was mine." She took a drink of it and smiled,

"Still want it back?" He sighed,

"Not after you drank it. Heaven only knows what diseases I would get."

"Sergio!" She smacked him on the arm and I laughed,

"Watch it Sergio she may have rabbis." She playfully glared at me and I took Fernando's arm,

"This is where we run." And we took off. We were outside now and I was still happily sipping my drink when I noticed Fernando had said nothing.

"Que pasa?"

"Nothing."

"Nino don't lie to me."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About everything. I mean I haven't done very well so far in the world cup."

"Fernando Torres." Now I was going into mother/doctor mode, "You are still healing from knee surgery. Do not go beating yourself up when your body isn't up to speed yet." He smiled and interlaced our fingers, 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled kissed me on the cheek. His phone rang and he picked it up,

"Hello? What? Why? Fine. But when I come back we are going to talk about this. No. She's my daughter too and I have a say in this. That's not fair and you know it. Don't go twisting this so it's about me now. Fine. Goodbye." I squeezed Fernando's hand knowing that this couldn't be good.

"Is everything ok? Is Nora ok?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fernando pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I let out a sigh of frustration. Ollala wanted to spend the next year in Rome and wanted to take Nora with her. She was still my daughter and I didn't want to go a whole year without seeing my daughter. I smiled slightly at Natalia. She loved Nora. She would always take Nora and go play with her outside or take her to the park when Ollala and I would fight. I knew that Ollala didn't want to admit it but Natalia was Nora's best friend. I remember getting calls in the middle of the night that Nora was having a bad dream or was scared and wanted to see her daddy. Natalia would always come with me and bring her book with her. Nora loved it when Natalia read to her. We'd get to the house and Ollala would smile seeing Natalia. She didn't like too many people and usually hated it whenever I was with a woman, but for some strange reason Natalia was different. But it wasn't always this happy. At first she didn't like Natalia. But then she saw how much Nora liked her and how much she loved Nora and all melted away. Natalia would even babysit when neither Ollala nor I could.

"She wants to take Nora with her to Rome next year."

"But what about you? You need to see your daughter."

"That's what I said. I don't know what to do"

"Why don't you ask Nora what **she **wants? She's old enough to decide." I smiled at Natalia,

"And that is why I love you." And I kissed her,

"There better be more than that." I smiled at her and kissed her again while holding her in my arms.

"Oh there is. Believe me there is."


	20. late night party early morning troubles

Raquel was staying at the hotel. She didn't want to be in the entire crowd. The next game was Germany and I watched in agony. But for two reasons. One, Fernando didn't start. Two, nobody scored yet. I was sitting there biting my nails when Puyol makes a header. We screamed and hugged and laughed for joy. Finally mi Niño went on. He and Pedro went down the field and only tow defenders were down there and both were on Pedro. Fernando was wide open and could easily score but Pedro didn't pass the ball and in the end lost it. Fernando was mad, that was obvious. He hadn't scored yet and could easily have made it two nil. A few minutes later Pedro was taken out. Pedro knew he'd made a mistake and avoided talking with me. In the end we won one to nil. I celebrated with my boys. We made it to the finals. I was so excited. I went back to the hotel with the boys and met with Raquel and we had out own party in her room. We spent the whole night watching movies and eating pop corn. We were laughing while watching one of our movies when a knock came to the door,

"Come in."

"Hey Raquel mom is-" It was Sergio in nothing but a pair of pajama pants, "Oh, hey Natalia. Didn't know you were here. Um Raquel mom's on the phone, she wants to talk to you." She stood up in her pajamas and took he phone and went into the other room and shut the door. Sergio was just standing there and so I patted the bed beside me,

"Sit down we were just watching a movie." He did and he smiled when he saw what movie was on,

"Benchwarmers. Isn't that an American movie?"

"Si, but I love this movie. You took me to see it just before your Real Madrid game against Manchester." He smiled but I could still see that something in his eyes. We laid there and laughed and watched the movie. We didn't even notice when Raquel came back into the room. It was a big bed and it was me, Sergio, then Raquel. I hadn't even noticed that his arm was around me either. Or that my head had some how found its way onto his chest. I didn't even notice that Raquel was asleep. Not until the movie was over and both Sergio and Raquel were asleep. Slowly I stood making sure not to wake them. I quietly made my way to the door and went into the hall. I made my way to Iker's room and quietly opened the door. He was out. I made my way to his bed and poked him. He didn't move so I poked him harder.

"Iker. Iker." I kept poking and still no reply. Finally I raised my voice,

"Iker Casillas wake up!" I pushed him and he began to stir,

"Huh? What? Natalia? It's four in the morning what is it?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Can it wait till morning?" I bit my lip and my eyes fell downcast. I felt him shift his weight on the bed and his hand lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"Natalia… I know that look. What happened?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Iker pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she woke me I thought nothing of it. I thought she just wanted to annoy me like she used to do. But when I asked her if it could wait…she bit her lip and looked down. I knew something wasn't right. I lifted her chin so that I could see her eyes. And I didn't like that look. I knew that look. It had only appeared once before,

"Natalia… I know that look. What happened?" She was a strong woman who never broke. But right now… she was broken. I took my hand and ran it over her cheek as a silent tear ran down her cheek.

"Raquel and I were in her room and…Sergio came to the door and his mom, Raquel's aunt, wanted to talk to her and she went into the other room to talk and I told Sergio to sit down. He did and we were watching Benchwarmers. He had taken me to see that movie before a game and we laughed and one thing after another I ended up laying my head on his chest and his arm was around me. Iker…I'm so confused." I pulled her to me and held her tight. I knew this would happen. Sergio still meant something to her. They were friends now but I knew he still loved her. I also knew she still had some form of feelings for him. I ran my hand through her hair,

"Natalia… I can't tell you who to love and who to choose. That you must decide. But I will always be here for you and I will always back your decision. You can't hurt Fernando though. He's always been there for you and he needs you. Now more than ever. He's struggling with the pain of not playing well and then there's Nora. He needs you."

"I know. I know. I love Fernando I truly love him. He is an amazing man. But I can feel the hurt and anguish with him when he's not with Nora and when Ollala is brought back up. I don't want him to be away from Nora. You and I know what it's like to not have a father. And I know how hard it is to be a girl with no father, and she'll need hers around as much as possible. Especially when boys come around. And Sergio… He made me feel…care free. He always did the craziest of things and I felt so alive. They're both opposite but both of them have a lot of love. I thought we were over and that it was Fernando now. And I love Fernando, I love him so much. Sergio's different now. He's learned from his mistake. I shouldn't be in love with two people. Especially when they're both your friends and when I've dated on and am currently dating another." She was going on now,

"Natalia, the fact that they are both my friends…well, right now that doesn't matter. What matters is you. Come on. Let's get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning." I scooted over and she put her head down on the pillow. She let out a sigh and snuggled up to me.

"Buenos noches hermano." I let out a sigh,

"Buenos noches hermana."


	21. don't get angry Fernando

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sergio pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and found that Raquel and I were the only ones in the room. At first I felt a little hurt that she had left but then I remembered something… she's not my girlfriend. I mean grant it we didn't do anything but she would probably feel as though she was cheating on Fernando if she had stayed. And I'm pretty sure Fernando wouldn't have been too happy either. Either way I didn't take a whole lot of offensive to her leaving. She wasn't my girl. I just had to keep telling myself that. No mater how much I didn't want to believe it. She wasn't mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Iker pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up long before Natalia did. I didn't want her to worry. I hated to see her worry about something. She always worried herself sick. Literally. So when she woke up I wanted to make sure we talked and settled everything today so as not to have her get sick. Especially when we were in the finals. She would never forgive herself if she missed it.

Hours passed until she finally woke up. She didn't say anything and her eyes were dull. The fire she usually had wasn't there.

"Natalia…just talk to Sergio. Let him know that last night was just a friend thing. Nothing more. And you should tell Fernando. He has the right to know. I'm sure he won't freak."

She looked at me and gave me a weak smiled. I pulled her into a hug and she let out a sigh,

"I suppose you're right Iker."

"Aren't I always?" She pulled away and that fire had returned to her eyes,

"Now you're pushing it twinkle toes." I grinned at her. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Maybe not Twinkle toes, but a remark none the less. She got up and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fernando pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't seen Natalia yet and I was just getting ready to leave the hotel when I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. I smiled and felt the hands before pulling them down and turning around to find the owner of them. I smiled at Natalia and pulled her into a kiss. She smiled back and then took my hand,

"Follow me." She led me into the elevator and stopped it half way up.

"What's wrong?"

"Fernando…please don't get angry." Oh boy… "First I want to clarify that **NOTHING **happened. Second that I love you." What the heck? "So last night Raquel and I were hanging out in her room and then Sergio came to the door with a phone call for Raquel and so he sat down and watched the movie with us and he didn't have a shirt on but all we did was watch the movie nothing I happened I swear. Please don't be angry Fern-" I cut her off. I pressed my lips to hers and she relaxed. To say I wasn't angry would be a lie, but she was so worried that I'd be upset with her that I just couldn't do it. She didn't deserve it. I trusted her and I knew she wouldn't do anything. And the last thing she needs is to be worked up. I remember the last time she made herself sick worrying. No I couldn't do that to her. When I pulled away she was smiling with tears and I pressed the button to start the elevator again. I took her hand and kissed it and didn't let go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Natalia pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fernando made me feel a lot better. I was so worried that he would be angry and do something but he wasn't angry with me. And that is why I love him. All I had to do now was talk to Sergio. But that too would be no easy task for me to do.


	22. Going all out

I took deep breaths and made my way down the hall way looking for the tall dark haired Spaniard. I made my way through at least seven floors before I found him on the balcony. He was looking out over the city and I leaned on the rail beside him.

"Sergio-"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to put you in that position." I smiled and placed my hand on the side of his face,

"Gracias Sergio. That means the world to me."

"Raquel's looking for you. I think she wants to dye her hair red and yellow for the game." I laughed and gave Sergio a hug and than ran down the stairs. I felt so much better. I ran into Raquel's room and found her fiddling with hair color.

"Natalia! Oh thank heavens your here." I smiled and grabbed the hair color from her hand.

"How shall we do this? Half and half or solid color with colored tips?"

"Half and half for me and solid color with tips for you." I smiled and we began to work away with the hair color.

After that we painted the Spanish flag on our faces and then painted our nails red and yellow. Raquel was wearing her cousins number fifteen jersey while I wore my brother's number one jersey. We also grabbed our banners and ran to the end of the hall where the elevator is. She was going to bear the crowd for her cousins FIFA 2010 World Cup Match. We got in and made our way down to the main floor. When we got of we were greeted by the team who were laughing and getting pumped up for the game. We found our boys, who simply shook their heads at us,

"Natalia please tell me that that washes out."

"Yes Iker it washes out." He sighed in relief,

"Good."

"Raquel and I are going to walk to the stadium if that's alright with you boys."

"And if it's not." Raquel smiled and answered for me,

"We'll still do it." Iker couldn't argue with that so he simply smirked,

"Alright, just be safe."

"We will!" we gave the boys kisses and left. We wanted to stop and get lunch first. We found a nice little place just outside the stadium. We were having a good time. Futbol was something that ran deep in our family and it was the heart of what really kept most families together. The love of the game. We talked about everything like most women do and then paid for our lunch and went to the stadium. It was a slow process but we made our way into the stadium and then into the locker room. But what we didn't know was that the Queen of Spain would be visiting, and I guess neither did Puyol. Because poor Puyol came out in nothing but a towel. I must say though that it was a funny sight. We talked to our boys one last time before they went out there. Fernando wasn't starting again and I kissed him and told him that he'd get his chance,

"Don't hurt yourself though." He smiled,

"I'll try." Then I turned my attention to Iker,

"And you. Stop every single thing that comes your way." He smiled and held me tight,

"I want to hear you two cheering us on."

"Of course! Wouldn't dream of not doing so. And I don't want to have to patch anybody up tonight!" The guys laughed and knew I was joking but also serious. I did not want to run out into the field with the outfit I had on. We made our way out and onto the field with the boys and sat in the bunker area with the coaches and staff. We waited anxiously as the game began. The tension was killer. The ball was kicked and time began.


	23. tears of regret

The game was extremely tense. Raquel and I were ready to kill the Netherlands team though. They had made so many fouls on our team! They were going to be swimming in yellow cards by the end of the game! When the official had called a foul on the Dutch for fouling Sergio Raquel had about lost it,

"WHY YOU DIRTY JERK! THAT'S MY COUSIN YOU FOULED OUT THERE!"

"RAQUEL!" She looked at me and I made breathing motions to her, "Breathe." She took deep breathes and I laughed,

"Raquel you are never this into a game."

"I know, but it's mi primo, and the world cup final." I had to agree with he there. She had calmed down quite a bit though.

That is to say until the official said that Sergio committed a foul and gave him a yellow card. Then it all went to hell again,

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THAT'S MY COUSIN YOU JUST BOOKED!"

"RAQUEL DANIELA RAMOS! BREATHE!" She calmed down again and took deep breathes,

"I'm okay." I laughed.

"I should hope so."

Half time had come around and still no goals. It was a nil, nil situation. It was killing us. We were ready to bite our nails off we were so wound up. We went to get drinks and came back just as the teams were walking back out onto the field.

"GO IKER! GO SERGIO!" We cheered for our boys and gave Fernando a big hug before going back to our places. The game drug on and more yellow cards and even one red card was awarded to the teams. Mainly the Dutch but we got a few yellow cards as well. In the end we went into our first half of over time. Again nothing. So we went into our second half of overtime. Finally in the twenty-sixth minute of extra time Iniesta scored.

"AH! HE SCORED!"

"!" We were jumping up and down and Fernando came running over to me. He placed a kiss on my lips before running over to Iniesta with the others. Raquel and I were jumping up and down and hugging each other. We were on edge for the rest of the game. Fernando finally got put in, but he still wasn't healed. He pushed himself too hard in the last ten minutes and pulled a hamstring. I couldn't go out there to help because the officials weren't going to call time. Finally though his pain subsided and he was able to stand and stretch it out. The last few seconds on the clock ended and then the whole place erupted in shouts.

"WE WON!" Raquel and I were jumping up and down and screaming. We went running out onto the field. She to Sergio and me to Iker. I jumped into my crying brothers arms,

"You did it!" He held me tight and spun me around. The other guys came running to us and bombarded us with shots and cheers.

"Oé, Oé, Oé, Oé!" I laughed as David was jumping up and down and singing. I made my way over to Fernando who picked me up and spun me around as well. He kissed me, and kissed me, and kissed me. I laughed as he ran off to Iker and the others and I then I ran into Sergio.

"You won!" I jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug and he laughed and hugged me back tilting a little. When I pulled back our faces were close. Very close. I saw that look in his eye when we had first dated. He leaned down and his lips were so close to mine. I didn't move. But I noticed a camera in our face and our faces on the big screen, so naturally I cover it up and kiss him on the cheek and cheered my head off. I began to walk away to find someone else and I saw the look in his eye knowing he understood. That was close. Way too close. I couldn't do this. Not again. But I tried not to think about that now. The boys were all congregating near the coach and picked him up tossing him in the air.

"Oi! Don't you guys go into the locker room and streak into nothing but your skivvies like you did in the Euro 08!" The guys laughed and turned every shade of red, "Yeah I remembered! Do you think I could honestly forget that! That mental picture of my brother and his friends in their underwear running around pouring champing on everyone in front of a bunch of cameras!" They all laughed but agreed that they wouldn't do it again. The boys went on stage and collected their metals and then I watched with pride as my brother held the FIFA 2010 World Cup trophy in his hands. I was so happy for him.

The celebrations continued and we made our way back to the hotel to put our stuff away and then head out to party. In the end I ended up in the elevator alone with Sergio. We were opposite each other. Then half way up the elevator stalled. I hit he button but it did nothing so I pressed the help button,

"Hello?"

"Si, we're stuck in the elevator."

"One moment, I'll hook you up to the maintenance line." I let out a sigh and felt warm breath on my neck,

"Sergio…" I turned around and we dangerously close to me. His hand brushed a piece of hair out of my face and his lips were so close to mine,

"Just one more time… please." I closed my eyes as his soft lips pressed against mine. They were sweet kisses of regret. His lips danced over mine and I felt tears slide down my face. He pulled away slightly

"I'm so sorry that I ever let you go. It was the worst mistake of my life. I'm not going to say that you should take me back, because you shouldn't. You made a good choice by choosing Fernando. But just know that I still love you. I always will. Nothing I can do will make up for what I did to you. I love you Natalia." His lips danced over mine again and I still felt tears slide down my cheeks. Then the elevator kicked back on and he pulled away just as it started to slow down. He whipped my tears away and placed one more kiss on my lips, "I'm sorry."

Then the door opened and I left. I opened my door and shut it before collapsing on the hotel bed crying. I buried my face into my pillow and balled. Life wasn't fair.


	24. The future is calling

I lied there on my bed refusing to open the door. Or rather when a knock came I didn't answer. I simply lied there on my bed with two things in front of me. A necklace and a ring. Sergio had bought me a light blue diamond ring for my birthday. And a silver necklace with a diamond on the end of it in the shape of a heart from Fernando for Christmas. Both of these things meant a lot to me. Two things that I loved. Two people I loved. It also seemed to represent my heart. Torn in two. I was hurting. I loved Sergio and Fernando. Sergio was different. And so was Fernando. Fernando was steady and Sergio was wild. Two halves of my heart.

I stayed up for hours and hours staring at these two pieces of jewelry. I couldn't give them back. And I couldn't not wear them. They both meant a lot to me even if I didn't want to admit it. But I had a choice to make. And I knew which one I was going to choose.

I stood up and put my necklace **and **my ring on. I made my way down the hall and knocked on Sergio's door. He opened it and seemed surprised to see me seeing how it was almost three in the morning.

"Sergio. I do love you. You are my best friend. But I love Fernando more. You'll always be in my heart, but I love Fernando deeply. You'll always be my best friend." He smiled and gave me a small hug. "I got to go find Fernando. Tell Raquel I'll talk to her later."

"Will do." I ran down the hall and knocked on Fernando's door. He opened the door,

"Natlia what's-" I cut him off. I slammed my lips into his. He held me tight and brought me into his room. Not once did I let go and not once did I stop kissing him. I felt him pull back slightly and realized how heavily we were both breathing,

"Are you ok Natalia?" I really though about that question. Everything had settled out now and I felt very relieved and calm. I smiled at him.

"Yes. I am." He smiled and I leaned in and kissed him again. His phone rang though and he pulled away to answer it. I went into his bathroom. I pulled a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts out and stripped what I had on and jumped in the shower. I wanted to wash the face paint and the hair color out.

It felt so good to have warm water running down my back. I looked at the water at my feet which was turning red and yellow and couldn't help but laugh a little. When I got out I looked in the mirror and laughed again. I still had some of the yellow and red hair coloring in my hair. While I was showering I couldn't help but think about the phone call I had a few days ago.

I had gotten a call from my girlfriend Jordan. Jordan was an American girl who always came to visit my brother and me and now she was moving to Spain and staying here. I was so excited that she was coming and so was Iker. Actually Iker was really excited that she was coming.

I took the clothes I had stolen out of Fernando's bag and put them on. They smelled like him and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

When I emerged from the bathroom I found Fernando still talking on the phone.

He put his hand over the phone and mouthed 'Ollala'. I nodded in understanding.

"Hi sweetie." He got a huge grin on his face and his eyes sparkled with Joy. He was talking to Nora. Nobody else could do that to somebody but a child. I smiled as I watched him talk to his child in sunny Spain.

"Natalia, Nora wants to talk to you." I smiled as Fernando handed me the phone. I lied down on the bed,

"Hola Natlia!"

"Hola Nora. ¿Cómo estás? (How are you?)"

"Soy bueno. Te extraño y papá. (I am good. I miss you and daddy.)"

"Yo también te extraño. Estaremos pronto a casa y voy a tener que ir a ver esa película nueva que quería ver, mientras mamá y papá hablar. (I miss you too. We will be home soon and I will take you to go see that new movie you wanted to see while mommy and daddy talk.)"

She wanted to go see Despicable Me and I had promised to take her once I came back from South Africa. I thought it would give Fernando and Ollala some time to talk about the Rome situation.

"¡De verdad! (Really!)"

"Si."

"Gracias Natlia."

"No problema amiga."

"Te quiero Natlaia. (I love you.)"

"Te amo demasiado. (I love you too." I handed Fernando the phone and he grinned again when he heard her voice.

"Te quiero Nora. Bueons noches." He hung up the phone and snuggled down beside me.

"Ollala said that she wasn't going to Rome anymore. She has to stay here because her mother got sick."

"Well at least you'll get to see Nora." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. His arm snaked around my waist and I felt relaxed in his arms.

"Fernando,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll still be together twenty years from now?" He sat up a little and looked me in the eye. He leaned down and placed his soft lips against mine.

"I can't see myself spending my life with anyone else. You're the only girl I want to marry. That is if you will. Will you marry me Natalia? We don't have to get married now. It could be ten years from now. I just want to know that you'll be the one I spend my life with." I smiled at him and pulled him back into a kiss.

"I wouldn't marry anybody else." He smiled and we spent most of our night kissing. I was happy to know that I didn't have to hurry up and get married now, but that I knew who I was going to be marrying. The greatest man on earth. I had my best friend back. And I think my brother might have fallen in love with an old friend from America.

I slept in peace knowing that life was finally in order.

_I'm going to have two more futbol stories. One about Iker which will tie into this story and a Sergio one that won't tie into any of my stories I've written. I hoped you like it and I promise that my Iker and Sergio story will be up soon! Thanks for all the ratings and reviews!_


End file.
